


Stranger(s)

by moloch



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, First Contact, First Impressions, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moloch/pseuds/moloch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an avant-garde video project, ten strangers are asked to kiss for the first time on camera. </p><p>“We asked ten strangers to kiss for the first time…”</p><p>Based on <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpbDHxCV29A">this.</a><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger(s)

 

* * *

 

 

“Yeah, I mean… Just go for it.”

 

The blonde girl standing in front of her visibly blushed. Her ears had turned slightly pink and she had her head ducked slightly down most likely in an attempt to hide her face. Lindsay felt her cheeks grow hot as well, her hands clenching and unclenching nervously at her sides. 

 

The girl was cute, wearing a t-shirt with a funny but cute video game reference tucked into a floral skirt. On top of her head sat a beanie, of all things. Lindsay, reflecting upon her own appearance, felt all her insecurities rush into her mind at once. What if the girl in front of her thought that her dyed, vibrant red hair was offending and weird? What if Lindsay couldn’t kiss her? What if she tried kissing her and _missed_? 

 

She tugged at the hem of her shirt awkwardly, finally casting a glance to her left at the black, professional camera staring both her and the blonde down ominously. There were five people behind the camera: Burnie, Ashley, Gus, Esther, and Matt. One of the women had been the one to tell them to ‘just go for it’. 

 

Well lady, it wasn’t that easy. Lindsay was hopelessly attracted to the girl standing in front of her and would love to get to know her over a cup of coffee or something. Not by making out with her in a film studio. 

 

Clearly, Lindsay had not expected someone so gorgeous to be paired up with her for this video project. 

 

A tense minute or so had passed. 

 

Someone cleared their throat off to the side, behind the camera. 

 

The girl finally looked up, untwisting her fingers, which had been coiled together in utter nervousness. She smiled at Lindsay, an absolutely lovely sight to see.

 

“Hi. I’m Barbara.”

 

Lindsay snapped her gaze up from Barbara’s lips to her eyes, which were somehow twinkling. It was absurd. She was beautiful.

 

“I — hi. Lindsay. I’m Lindsay.”

 

The corner of Barbara’s lips twisted up faintly into a slight smile. She stepped forward hesitantly, lifting her arms up —

 

“Nice to meet you, Lindsay.”

 

Her hands landed on Lindsay’s shoulders. 

 

“You t—”

 

Soft lips landed on hers. Lindsay’s eyes snapped shut, hands shooting to Barbara’s hips, gripping gently and tilting her head into the kiss.

 

She felt Barbara laugh, her hands moving away from her shoulders for a brief moment before arms were coiled loosely around Lindsay’s neck. 

 

Lindsay decidedly threw herself into the kiss.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, man.” 

 

His voice was kind of soft. Kind of …sweet, in a way. He certainly wasn’t unattractive, with his glasses that framed his face and awkward, wild hair, and light beard that just worked on his face — 

 

In other words, Kerry was losing it.

 

“H-hey,” he choked out less-than-smoothly, hands finding their familiar way to the pockets of his jeans.  

 

The guy smiled brilliantly. Okay. Don’t panic, Kerry. Don’t. Panic.

 

“My name’s Miles. What’s yours?”

 

Miles. Milesmilesmiles, that worked. That was perfect, it worked. He looked like a Miles. Definitely a Miles. Not something generic like Steve or Harry or Richard, something cool. _Miles_. How cool. 

 

Kerry remembered where he was in a rush, immediately spitting out his name. Kerry. What a stupid name.

 

“That’s such a cool name!” Miles exclaimed, eyes brightening. 

 

He was perfect. 

 

Shit. 

 

What is happening. 

 

There was a pause. Kerry wasn’t very good at conversation with pretty people. 

 

“Hey, you know what?” Miles continued smoothly. Kerry simply raised an eyebrow, a hand creeping out of his pocket to mess with his hair. Almost immediately, Miles grasped his hand, and Kerry’s gaze snapped to their hands. Which were pressed together. They were holding hands.

 

Miles let out a noise resembling that of a giggle. 

 

Kerry slid his gaze over to Miles’ steady one once more.

 

Miles shook his head, grinning. “You have nice eyes.”

 

Kerry immediately felt his cheeks grow hot, looking away again. Their hands were still together. And — 

 

Miles’ lips were on his. Hesitant, but soft, and perfect.

 

* * *

 

Her lips were moving. Not on his, and that was kind of a problem.

 

He was pretty sure she was saying something like ‘Are we cool to just do it?’ or possibly ‘Really? This guy?’ or maybe ‘Dicks’, he didn’t know. He really hoped it was the former.

 

She — whoever she was, was amazing. Geoff could tell just by looking at her. Tattoos running up both of her arms, a pink highlight streaked through blonde hair that just touched her shoulders, clad in a tank top and shorts to face the hot Texas heat — she was perfect. What was Geoff doing here in front of this gorgeous woman? His hand went up to pat at the stubble growing on his chin. Whatever. He just had to do it. He’d kiss the shit out of her. Fuck yeah. 

 

Geoff’s hand dropped from his chin, and the woman smiled immediately, her attention finally on him. 

 

“Well, hey,” she said quietly, probably having gotten the signal from the camera crew in the back that they were okay to go. Geoff swallowed deliberately. Even her voice was perfect. There was nothing wrong with her. He was dead as dicks. 

 

No. No, he had a plan. To kiss the shit out of her. He was gonna do it. 

 

“Hey.” 

 

The woman’s smile grew a little bit, and she tilted her head to the side slightly. 

 

“I love your tattoos.” 

 

Oh fuck.

 

Oh fuck, fuck, fuck.

 

“I — I love yours too,” he stuttered out nervously. He threw a smile on his face easily. “The colors are amazing.” 

 

She shook her head at him, still smiling. 

 

“Come here,” she said, her hands reaching out towards his. 

 

Geoff stumbled forward almost immediately, their hands meeting. She gave his hands a quick squeeze before running her hands up his forearms, stepping closer to him until they were almost pressed together. His heart was slowing down. He was gonna die. She went up on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips against his. Geoff’s hand ended up on her waist. One of hers ended up on his scratchy face. 

 

And they kissed the shit out of each other.

 

* * *

 

There was a kid standing in front of him. 

 

No, really. He looked about twenty, with huge, dorky glasses perched on top of his nose. They may or may not have suited him. Joel wasn't about to confront those thoughts. He had board shorts on. Board shorts. Who the fuck wore _board shorts_ anymore?

 

And – were those checkerboard vans? Joel snapped his gaze up to the kid's chest, where a dumb mashup of a video game and weed was emblazoned on his dark t-shirt. 

 

‘Wii’d’. Jesus. 

 

Joel wouldn't dare admit to himself that he was smiling a little inside.

 

The kid shifted in front of him, moving his hand back and forth in an awkward wave. His other hand was buried as deep in his pocket as Joel was in the closet in 1991. 

 

Instead of stuttering that out like an asshole, Joel felt a smirk graze his features, returning the wave sardonically. 

 

“Hey."

 

The kid's voice was clipped and short, but kind of jovial. He exhibited so much energy in that one syllable. Was that just him, or was it because he had eaten seven Pixy Stix previously (or whatever the younger generation did nowadays)?

 

Instead of continuing that train of thought, Joel let his hand drop before easily replying, “Hello."

 

He smiled immediately, and Joel felt his stomach twist a little. Here comes the insecurity. 

 

“I’m Ray, by the way."

 

Well, that was fitting. Easy to remember, too. That made Joel feel a little better about the whole situation. 

 

“Joel."

 

The kid's smile grew. 

 

“I love that."

 

A pause. 

 

“What d'ya do?"

 

Joel smirked a little more at the kid's compliment and consequent questioning. 

 

“I’m an actor."

 

One of Ray's bushy eyebrows quirked up on his face. 

 

“Wow. Deep. So, you've done this kind of thing before?"

 

Ray was obviously getting a little nervous about the whole thing. Had he assumed they would both be inexperi— 

 

Was this Ray's first kiss?

 

Joel's mouth dropped open immediately. He felt himself scrambling to respond, knowing he'd start stuttering—

 

“Never done an onscreen kiss before." He smiled slightly. He was being honest. 

 

Ray's awkward smile brightened a little bit more. “Same. I mean — yeah. Never onscreen."

 

Joel nodded. He didn't dare step forward. “Interesting."

 

A long beat. 

 

“Maybe we should—?” Ray asked hesitantly, eyes darting from Joel's eyes to his lips to the buttons on his shirt to the dark of his jeans to his eyes to his lips again — 

 

Joel shrugged. “Maybe we should."

 

Ray huffed out a breath. He had obviously meant for that be an invitation. Joel watched amusedly as Ray set himself up to move forward quickly and lay one on Joel's lips as forcefully as he could. 

 

This was definitely his first kiss. 

 

As soon as Ray took a step forward, hands reaching out to grab at anywhere on Joel's body, Joel smirked, set his hands on Ray's shoulders, and stopped him in his tracks. In the next instant, Joel's hands had dragged down Ray's chest slowly before resting lightly on his hips. 

 

Ray's shocked gaze was enough for Joel to pull Ray in by the hips, hard, his touch not so light anymore, and press his lips against Ray's. As Joel began to move his lips against the motionless kid’s own in front of him, one of his hands made its way back up to Ray's neck so that Joel could gently maneuver Ray's head in any way he pleased. 

 

Joel tilted Ray's head back gently and ran his tongue against his bottom lip before plunging inside. 

 

To that, Ray groaned deeply and finally reacted. 

 

* * *

 

“Dude, what the fuck are you wearing?"

 

Gavin raised an eyebrow, trying his best to look amused instead of pissed off.

 

“A t-shirt.”

 

“Ooh, passive aggressive much? You know what I’m talking about. ‘Touch My Awesome Button’? Really?” The guy in front of him rolled his eyes, pushing a hand into the pocket of his loose jeans.

 

Gavin winced inwardly. “It was a gift.”

 

The guy smirked, his eyebrow quirking seriously. “Interesting gift.”

 

Gavin wasn’t going to take this guy’s bullshit. “Interesting accent.” He had a twang to his voice.

 

He giggled loudly, his eyes lighting up. “Look who’s talking!” he exclaimed, taking a step back. 

 

Oh. Gavin had forgotten about his own British accent. He sighed heavily, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth nervously. “What’s your name?”

 

“Do you really want to bother with the formalities, or do you just wanna make out?”

 

Gavin’s eyes probably bugged out at that response. Of course he wanted to make out. The other man was _definitely not_ unattractive. He just seemed …a little on edge.

 

Actually, who was he kidding? That made him hotter. Waaaaay hotter. 

 

Gavin’s brain fizzled. 

 

“I — I mean — my name is Gavin,” he stuttered out, trying to focus on anything but the other man’s lips or eyes or neck or _arms_ or — or…

 

 _Ha-ha,_ Gavin’s brain supplied. _You’re fucked_. 

 

The guy smirked devilishly. He was suddenly much closer than he was earlier. Gavin watched his lips form the name _Michael_. 

 

His heart stuttered slightly.

 

Fuck.

 

How had Gavin gone from finding this guy aggressively annoying to aggressively _hot_? 

 

Michael just talked too much. True, Gavin most likely talked more than Michael did in his entire lifetime, but… Gavin was overwhelmed. 

 

“Hi, Michael.” 

 

Michael’s gaze went softer immediately. 

 

What just happened. 

 

Fuck, now Michael was not only hot, he was kind of gorgeous too. And all he had to do was soften up his gaze? Shit.

 

“You say my name really stupidly. Your accent kind of mangles it.” Michael supplied quietly; not angrily. Instead, kind of… amusedly. He wouldn’t go so far as to say lovingly. He had just met the man five minutes ago.

 

Gavin blushed immediately.

 

“Can we make out now?” Gavin spat out quickly.

 

Michael’s smirk returned easily. “Depends.”

 

Gavin rolled his eyes, masking his nervousness. “On?”

 

“On how you’d do it,” Michael replied innocently. 

 

Gavin laughed immediately, shaking his head. _Oh_.

 

He stepped forward, gathering all his confidence in order to place his hands on Michael’s strong forearms, before gripping lightly and saying, “I’d count your teeth with my tongue.”

 

Michael spat out a giggle before shaking his head, eyes bright and shining. 

 

“Interesting.”

 

Gavin nodded solemnly. “Yeah.”

 

Michael leaned in closer.

 

“Go for it.”

 

Gavin shrugged, confidence blazing through him as one of his hands went behind Michael’s head to pull him in closer. Their lips met harshly, but Gavin softened the kiss immediately with his tongue. 

 

He could feel Michael’s smile under his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know.
> 
> I know!
> 
> This took a month to get out. 
> 
> Also: 
> 
> a) There could be a follow up of sorts. Yes? No?
> 
> b) The ships are cute. Don't judge/hate.


End file.
